gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Galinthias
Reminiscent of his title of “Mantis,” Galinthias is calm and endlessly patient, content to wait for his objectives to come to him. Profile Reading books and drinking tea are the two activities Galinthias can most often be found doing, frequently at the same time. He can appear to be somewhat lazy, though in truth his manner is more from being efficient enough at what he does to afford such leisure. Despite being in a long-standing relationship, the Sorcerer lived alone at a house near Geffen until an unexpected encounter brought a stranger under the same roof. Background Galinthias was born to merchant parents of Louyang origin. Hoping their son could follow in their footsteps, they brought him to the Alchemist guild in Aldebaran for an assessment of whatever skill he may have had as a potion brewer. They were instead told that Galinthias possessed significant magical potential and would be better off as a mage. The family subsequently moved to Geffen, where Galinthias enrolled in the Mage Academy. He became particularly good friends with a fellow student named Uncia. When they graduated from the Academy, Galinthias traveled to Juno to become a Sage while Uncia chose to stay in Geffen and become a Wizard. Just as he was nearing the end of his studies as a Scholar, Uncia contacted him with news of employment by a recently-created mercenary group called the Genusi. When asked, Galinthias agreed to join him after completing his education, not much desiring to make a career out of teaching and having no better alternatives in mind. He was accepted into the Genusi after becoming acquainted with their captain, a Rune Knight named Monodon, and remained a member for several years. Galinthias’s abilities made him well suited to missions requiring spying or elimination of targets, which he carried out with consistent success. He returned from one such mission accompanied by a reserved young girl, to whom he taught basic magic and enlisted Uncia’s help for further training. Thus far, he has dodged most questions regarding where the girl came from. Personality * Extremely hard to frustrate, annoy, or discourage * Generally remains calm (at least outwardly) during stressful, dangerous, or unexpected circumstances * Absolutely merciless when dealing with those who have taken advantage of others * Tends to be an enabler of his loved ones, even if--or especially because--he knows they are behaving destructively * Has a soft spot for lonely children Trivia * Right-handed, ambidextrous by practice * Demisexual, panromantic * INT = AGI > DEX > LUK. Makes heavy usage of Spell Fist and Free Cast and has a particular preference for Cold Bolt * Chose his own name some time after enrolling in the Mage academy; his birth name is Hailang * Has the Genusi emblem tattooed along the inside of his right forearm, though it is almost always hidden by his sleeve * Wears different outfits for more casual or clandestine situations. Also skilled at mixing hair dyes in the case of the latter * Practically lives off of tea and religiously tends to his own garden of tea plants Category:3rd Class Category:Warlock/Sorcerer Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Male